Descubrimientos
by Zarite
Summary: /Chlollie/ Oliver descubre que Chloe es algo más en su vida cuando es secuestrada. Temporada 9.


_Los personajes de Smallville no me pertenecen._

**D**escubrimientos.

* * *

Jaque Mate, pensó Oliver con recelo, miró por la pantalla del ordenador de la Torre para encontrar a Chloe, después de que Tess dijera que la habían atrapado en su corazón se atenazó el miedo.

Su cuerpo reacciono con rapidez antes de pensar con claridad, cuando se quiso dar cuenta él ya estaba en medio de los ordenadores de Chloe, intentando dar con alguna cámara que haya grabado sus últimos momentos antes de desaparecer.

Se sentía raro, algo confuso pero con miedo corriendo por su venas, más fuerte que la adrenalina que sentía cuando se convertía en Flecha Verde. Tecleo con rapidez, sin embargo a la vista de Chloe seguramente fuese lento, pero eso no importaba se dijo, cuando comprobó que no había ninguna grabación de ella se sintió aún peor. Las nauseas se incrementaron como mal presagio.

¿Qué sería del equipo sin Chloe? ¿Qué pasaría con ese pegamento que los unía a todos?

Maldita sea, todo se iría al traste si ella desaparecía, si ella moría.

Arrojo el teclado de sus dedos, el fuerte sonido impacto en la sala con más ruido de lo debido.

Marco con atropellamiento el numero de Clark, pero él no contesto, menos aún llego a su lado.

Maldita sea, ¿Donde estas Clark?, se preguntó con más recelo.

Empezó a sentirse más nervioso a cada segundo, su corazón palpitaba como un caballo en una carrera.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo mientras veía la pantalla que se iluminaba.

Se dio cuenta de que echaría de menos a Chloe si desaparecía de su vida, que sufriría y tal vez, pensó sorprendido, no podría seguir adelante sin ella, sin aquella pequeña rubia que daba una alargada sonrisa con seguridad, sin aquella mujer que se volvía fuerte a cada segundo entre ellos, ella que era el primer escalón de la escalera, uno de vital importancia.

Se tenso con la realidad, apretó con fuerza la mesa donde antes estaba el ordenador y se inclino un poco, con los ojos abiertos.

"Chloe..." susurro.

¡Maldita sea, ella no podía desparecer!

Con seguridad y nuevas energías cogió del suelo las teclas del ordenador, lo colocó en la mesa y empezó a teclear, buscar una mínima pista de ella.

Se puso unos manos libres y murmuró en el.

"Torre a Boy Scouts" murmuro, casi como un silbido de serpiente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era se quito el manos libres y hablo alto y fuerte en el silencio de la sala. "Sé que me escuchas Clark" empezó seriamente. "Estoy en busca de Chloe pero la encuentro, Tess dijo algo de Jaque Mate." gruño frunciendo las cejas rubias. "Ve a ayudar a Chloe, Clark. Encuentrala y protegela. ..." se avergonzó por el tono que uso en las ultimas palabras.

Era suave y casi como una suplica.

Oliver se apoyo en la mesa y descanso segundos, sabía que Clark encontraría a Chloe, y la salvaría, aunque él deseaba salvarla.

Espero con la piel erizada y las manos moviéndose a ritmo rápido en el teclado. Cuando sintió una corriente de aire a sus espaldas dio la vuelta titubeante.

Chloe estaba parada ahí, sonriendo pero frotándose las muñecas. Oliver formó una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió más grande y alegre.

"Gracias por apagar las luces de la _casa_ de Jaque Mate." se burlo Chloe, Oliver Queen asintió.

"No soy tan habilidoso como nuestra Torre, pero se hace lo que se puede." siguió el juego con una coqueta sonrisa.

Chloe asintió y miro a su alrededor, antes de parar en su ordenador y el teclado.

"Al parecer tampoco eres paciente con mi teclado..." murmuro ceñuda, Oliver se encogió los hombros con cierta timidez.

"No me gustan los ordenadores, prefiero dejarlo a expertos." expresó con suavidad.

La mancha negra se acerco entre ellos, ambos rubios se sorprendieron al no haberse dado cuenta de que Clark seguía entre ellos, Oliver carraspeo y mando una mirada a Clark. Éste rodó los ojos y desapareció en un sonido silbante.

Chloe sonrió y se acerco a él, le abrazo con fuerza mientras hundía su rostro pálido en su pecho.

"Tenia algo de miedo." admitió segundos después de abrazarlo, Oliver asintió con la mandíbula apretada.

"Ya paso." susurro contra su oído. "Era yo el que tenia miedo, Chloe." le acaricio la espalda con suavidad. "Pensé...pensé cosas horribles, Chloe. Tuve miedo." con sus manos grandes le agarro de los hombros y le hizo mirar sus ojos, Chloe sintió las mejillas calientes y asintió.

"Cuidado Oliver, pensaré que te estas enamorando de mí." se burlo con la cara roja, Queen río y resto importancia con la mano.

"Quien sabe..." murmuro, Chloe abrió la boca para replicar cuando él le beso con fuerza. "Venga, te invito a cenar, después de ser secuestrada y seguramente no haber comido nada tendrás hambre." explico lentamente mientras se alejaba de sus labios.

Chloe Sullivan apretó sus labios y giro sobre sus tacones para apoyarse en el brazo del hombre, y alzar la mano hacia adelante, haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Guiame Oliver Queen, que está presa se muere de hambre."

* * *

N/A. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta pareja, espero haberlo echo bien, aunque creo que se me paso algo, sé que el capítulo no fue así en su totalidad pero lo hice así porque creí que era conveniente para que quedara más...¿Romance?


End file.
